Destruction
by roxybeloved
Summary: Complete random drabble. GrimmIchi. Smut. After the war, Grimmjow is actually still alive, and want's to know why Ichigo looked at him the way he did and why he protected him. 3 chapters of randomness. Will only continue if people give me idea's. : !
1. Chapter 1

**Destruction. **

**Chapter 1.**

The mouth of hell would have seemed more appealing to Ichigo than this, The entrance to Hueco Mundo. He'd already been there not long ago to save Orihime, now he must return, after receiving a threatening message. It stated;

"To Ichigo Kurosaki:

If you do not return to Hueco Mundo, Destruction will befall Karakura once more.

I have something you want and need, if you do not return in the next two days I will also kill someone close to you. I will be waiting at Las Noches, It will also be easy for you to find me. Be sure to come alone because if you do not I'm guessing you already know what will happen.

One other thing this message will self destruct in the next 5 minutes.

Do not show/ tell anyone about this."

Ichigo really couldn't be bothered to do this but it was best to stop any threat from getting out of hand, And decided to leave for Hueco Mundo the very next day.

Sat in his room sorting through his revision for his up and coming tests at school, And making sure to come up with some kind of excuse to leave for a day or two that won't arouse so much suspicion between his family and friends was becoming a pain in Ichigo's arse. He never realized it would be this hard, but decided to say that he was staying over Keigo's for a couple of days to revise in the 'piece and quiet'. His dad bought that and let his son get on with his life. Neither of his sisters saw a problem with it. Just to add the effect that he was leaving he packed a bag with two days worth of clothing and other such necessities, and decided it'd be best to leave his body in his wardrobe.

[next day]

"Dad, okay I know lock the door before hand… yes okay…DAD!…Thanks bye." Ichigo then turned his phone off and left it in the draw out of the way of peeking eyes.

Luckily for Ichigo his father had to go out that morning and both his sisters had gone with him. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Asking Kisuke to Open the gate to Hueco Mundo without telling him the actual reason was going to be difficult, That excuse came with about two hours of hard thinking. Ichigo decided it was best to be clear with Kisuke, that he just wanted to see what had happened to the place, Fight a few hollows out of pure boredom and just get some teenage angst out of the way.

Kisuke seemed to buy that, and opened up the Garganta for Ichigo, no questions asked. Stepping through the Garganta was like a wave of different emotions crashing into him, Anger, Hate, Sadness to name a few.

It wasn't long before Ichigo reached the sands of Hueco Mundo, With a broken Las Noches in plain view. No Hollows in sight, which made things easier. He carried on walking for the next half an hour until he reached a gaping hole in the side of the building which he stepped through.

Instantly a flow of low pressure seemed to try and suffocate him as he walked through a door.

He recognised this Riatsu but just couldn't place it, it was familiar yet completely new. There was something he was missing something more powerful than usual. _**Is that an arrancar? What the hell is that?**_

The Riatsu Became stronger and stronger and seemed to be getting closer, Ichigo followed it Blindly, knowing that it had to be the sender of that message.

Finally he reached a room with white walls all around, a white table and white chairs surrounding them. A small plain white bed with a white quilt and pillows. The Riatsu was definitely coming from this room, with no doubt in Ichigo's mind he moved with his sword still resting against his back.

Nothing was heard from the room, he couldn't even see anyone around, until there was a huge burst of energy suddenly circling him and choking his own.

"Kurosaki?" The familiar voice called.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Don't you recognise me, Kurosaki?" A body appeared from behind an overbearingly white door. A face that Ichigo could never forget, Not even if it was hypnotised out of him, he would still see it in his mind every night for the rest of his life.

"Grimmjow…I thought…" Ichigo started.

"Thought what? That I was dead? Ha! No piece of shit is ever gonna be able to kill me!…Nor you Kurosaki."

"But…I saw you die…there's no reasoning with that!"

"You never saw me die, you just saw me get hit then assumed that I had died. Don't be so naïve Kurosaki."

"What the hell. Whatever. Wait why did you call me here anyway? You wanna fight me? Are you wanting to take revenge? Just what do you want?"

"Revenge for what? I needed to speak with you." Grimmjow's voice was gruff but soft. It was unusual for Ichigo to hear this tone of voice coming from a man who tried to kill him a number of times.

"you want to _speak? Really? _that's not even funny. You bring me here to make jokes like that, pretty sad to be honest." Ichigo snapped.

"Fuck you. I'm not joking around dick head. I needed to speak with you. First sit down." Grimmjow gestured to the couch.

Ichigo was reluctant but kind of needed a rest from walking for so long anyway, and decided to sit in the comfy looking white couch.

"I never pictured you as a person who actually liked white Grimmjow?"

"I don't." He replied deadpanned.

"Tch, well why's it the only colour in here?"

"That's how Aizen liked it, stop making small talk, Kurosaki."

"Well then tell me why the fuck I'm here or at least why the hell you haven't even attacked me yet." Ichigo was getting more and more frustrated he wasn't even sure why though, all of the reasons you would have expected he was actually kind of okay with, but there was something niggling the back of his head, and he couldn't hear what it was trying to tell him.

"That look. What was that look for?" Grimmjow's face had changed from arrogant to concerned in seconds.

"Wh…what look? When?"

"When Nnoitora attacked me, when I was hit, you gave me this look. I wanna know what it was for."

"I…what?…Oh. It was a look of shock nothing else, why, did it offend you? If it did its not my fault its just how my face looks."

"Don't be an arse Kurosaki. You know what I mean. And we both know it was more than shock. So don't play dumb. Not with me."

Grimmjow moved closer to sit on the arm of the two man couch Ichigo was sitting on, and continued to wait for Ichigo's answer.

"I really don't know what you mean Grimmjow. And stop calling me Kurosaki, It's annoying."

Grimmjow stared at him a moment longer before replying.

"Whatever, Ichigo."

For some unknown reason Grimmjow saying that word sent chills up Ichigo's spine which coursed through his entire body before leaving a finishing blow around his member. Which made him shiver, and even though his body was going through the motions Ichigo kept his cool and tried to hide his discomfort from the Turquoise haired arrancar as best he could.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo shifting and fidgeting where he sat and smiled to himself, even though he was still unsure himself why he had really brought the Shinigami to his home just to ask him some stupid question,

He became slightly uncomfortable at that thought.

"What…do you really _want_ Grimmjow?" Ichigo said still slightly angry at himself for getting even the tiniest bit aroused at the mention of his own name from this guy.

"I don't really know myself, just tell me the real reason you looked at me like that." He knew it was a question that lead them to another dead end but he had to say something.

Ichigo stared at him with curiosity before raking his eyes over the mans bare chest. Once he realized what he was doing Ichigo ripped his eyes from Grimmjow and stared over at a white wall, trying to find something other than white to glare at.

"What's your problem you seem a bit off" yet another attempt at tension breaking, that did not work.

"I'm leaving now. If you have nothing else to say. Good bye Grimmjow." Ichigo stood and began to walk before he realized his wrist was gripped onto tightly.

"What the hell?…" Ichigo started.

"I'm not finished discussing things with you Ichigo"

With that Ichigo's body ceased the ability to function and he fell back into the chair. Then came the shivers again. He liked this feeling, a lot. It was wrong and strange but he liked it.

"Shit." Ichigo didn't want to want this feeling, but his body began to crave it.

"What?" Grimmjow grinned even though he didn't know why this time.

"Say it…" Ichigo's voice spoke in barely a whisper.

"Wha…?" Grimmjow asked again.

"Say it…again."

Without warning Grimmjow found himself pressing Ichigo's shoulders into the arm of the chair, Ichigo's eyes tightly sealed shut and mouth open taking in gasping breaths.

"Ichigo, Is this what that look was for?" Grimmjow wasn't even ashamed of what he was now doing, straddling the orange haired boy beneath him, he didn't care, he wanted the feeling too much.

"I…I don't know…shut up." Those chills kept scraping at his member with blood now threatening to force it upwards.

"Grimmjow…get off…"

When Grimmjow realized what he was doing he began to remove himself from Ichigo's lap and moved backwards, When Ichigo noticed his arousal peeping up through the thin black cloth and at that moment decided to pull the arrancar closer to himself and stop him from slipping from his lap and revealing his troublesome problem. This was not good, either way he was fucked and basically asking a straight guy who would probably kill him if he had half the chance for looking at him wrongly for something sexual.

Grimmjow's eyes widened then shrunk as the bridge of his nose crinkled and a grin was plastered across his face.

Ichigo was looking away at the wall again, when he turned to see Grimmjow's excited face.

"what the fucks that look for?" Ichigo asked, slightly confused at Grimmjow's reaction.

"Your hard Ichigo." Was what Grimmjow said.

Ichigo felt what seemed like a hand run along the length of his cock, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and shuddered hard before trying to breathe again.

"Ichigo…let me fuck you"

At that Ichigo's eyes flashed open and a scowl replaced the look of hunger.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!"

"well maybe another time but right now is my go." Grimmjow retorted with sarcasm.

"Wh…what the fuck do you mean? Grimmjow get off, I…I don't want this! get off!"

Grimmjow took that as a yes and squeezed his hand over the hilt of Ichigo's cock And his body shuddered before relaxing only to feel that sensation again, his body shivering more and more.

"Stop…get the…fuck…off me" Ichigo gasped as another hand began to trace it's way through his clothes concentrating on the creases of his muscles.

"What was that fucking look for Ichigo? You were worried. I know that look of worry…I've caused that look before." Grimmjow wasn't even sure where he was trying to get with this consciously but subconsciously he knew exactly why. He use to hate those eyes now he needs them.

"You can't lie to me Ichigo."

"I…I'm not lying…get off me…I don't know why I looked at you…Ngh! Like that… just…get off!"

"Shut up Ichigo you know you want this as much as I do." Grimmjow moved backwards, and slipped off the panting boys form and tugged at his trousers.

"Grimmjow that's enough! Get off me!" Ichigo's voice was beginning to morph it's self back to a normal pace.

Ichigo wasn't sure what he wanted at this moment, he was hard and he wanted the pleasure to continue, but he didn't want to lose anything to a guy like this.

_What does this guy want from me? What the hell is going on? This…this is too much. _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Grimmjow, stop it. I really don't want this. Damn I'm so confused…"

"What the, fuck you then." Grimmjow new Ichigo would react like this, not that he expected him to be this calm about it. He was still confused though.

"Look, Grimmjow. I don't need this right now, It's a little too much too handle. So get off, sorry…" Ichigo Didn't notice the look on Grimmjow's face, it was hurt that was now upon the mans face.

Grimmjow didn't know why but something in his chest was tightening, it ached a little but he quickly shrugged it off. He didn't understand the boys reaction, it was too strange this wasn't at all what he expected.

"I don't get you Kurosaki, one minute your basically begging me and now, this? Look I don't know why I'm doing this any more than either of us knows what's going on. But I'm just willing to see what's going to happen, this is what my instincts are telling me to do."

Ichigo's face began to burn slightly, this wasn't the time nor place to be doing any of this.

"not now, I'm not ready for this, I'm really not. Let me go." Ichigo pleaded.

"Fine" _What the hell am I saying._ "Leave then, I'll come for you. How's that sound, eh? Kurosaki?" _I'm such an twat. _Grimmjow moved off Ichigo and allowed him more than enough space to get off the couch.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." And with that Ichigo left the hollow who seemed too be in deep thought before he left.

Grimmjow really didn't understand what just happened, why did his body decide too do that and why did his brain chose to accept it? Why had he, the 'King' decided to do such a thing to someone he hated ever so much? His mind was battling his body, he had no idea why he had been that way, so calm and so gentle towards that person.


	2. Chapter 2

~Yay chapter 2 of random bullshit... lol.

Onca again, If you want this to carry on into a proper story just tell me. I'm not really too bothered.

And YAY proper smut! Woot! I needed to get this out of the way so I didn't try and put it in Lollipop too soon. No smut there yet.

**

* * *

Destruction.**

**[Chapter two.]**

_Shit, I have no time to think about this, I need to get stronger. _Grimmjow had gained so much strength since he had last encountered that orange haired kid, even enough too rival that of the third Espada's. He had originally called the boy here to ask him why he looked at him that way before, but also too fight, too see how much he had personally grown in strength. But to let the boy escape him was out of the question till just moments ago.

Grimmjow had let him escape, but this was not the end he would find the boy in the real world and finish what he started.

* * *

[Next day.]

Ichigo had been pacing around his room that whole morning after getting back, he had to ask Kisuke if he could stay the night so not as to arouse more suspicion. He returned that next morning with dark circles underneath his eyes with the excuse that he had been up all night studying. Karin and his father gave him a strange look but accepted it, Yuzu just smiled and handed him a hot chocolate telling him to go sleep. [A/N: I couldn't be bothered to explain how he got back in his body and then walked through the front door use your imagination (Y)]

Ichigo laid down on his bed in hope that he might fall asleep with any luck. As he lay there he thought to himself about what had happened the day before with Grimmjow. It was unusual and surreal, what had gotten into that mans head that made him do that? It can't have been that look he had given him that time he thought he had died, could it? Ichigo was fucked if he knew. As his eye lids got heavier his body stilled and he began to drift off into a deep dream filled slumber.

_Grimmjow laid over Ichigo's naked body grazing the lines of his abdomen gently and ever so lightly. Ichigo's body tensed then relaxed continuously, his breath shaky and distorted. Grimmjow's eyes raked over his body which made Ichigo crumble against his firm chest. _

"_Grimmjow…I think I might come" Ichigo arched his back and bucked his hips into Grimmjow's. _

"_Not yet Ichigo, hold it." The turquoise haired man said firmly. _

_Ichigo found it hard but stopped his body from caving into his touch._

"_Grimmjow, hurry…I want you in me…Put it in…please!" Ichigo cried into his ears. _

_Grimmjow accepted this and touched his member at his__ entrance. _

Ichigo woke with a start, checking around his room for a blue haired figure, and was happy to find no one, only finding a wet patch on his boxers. Ichigo groaned at the sight and feeling of wet on his crotch and stood up from his bed to run to the bathroom, in attempt not to get caught.

* * *

_He accepted this and touched his member at Ichigo's entrance. _

Grimmjow awoke In a awkward position, top half hanging off the bed and bottom half tangled in the sheets. He hadn't expected too dream something like that, or even too dream at all. He looked about himself as he used his fingers to press himself up off the floor.

"Shit, what a dream." He spoke loudly to himself.

Grimmjow had decided that he would pay Ichigo a visit that night, after he had trained today. It would give them both time to think about what had happened before hand.

Grimmjow was not a talker, especially when it came too something like this, but there was nothing else that he could think of other than that. It was going to be hard but it had to be done, he could just attack the boy but that would just lead too further problems between them. _Not that I actually care about something like that. _He thought.

* * *

Ichigo stayed in all day, Instead of going with his father and sisters to see some distant relatives on his mothers side of the family. He didn't feel like going out, he was not in the right kind of mood and decided to play sick which got him out of it easily with a look of distress from Yuzu too his father.

It was becoming increasingly harder to forget about what had happened the other day. His mind was mashed from all that hard thinking, he knew Grimmjow would return soon to the real world in search of him. Whether it be for a fight or something else. If any day he hoped it would be today, because his family wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Which made anything Grimmjow would do that much easier to counter.

The day went past quickly for Ichigo maybe too quickly which hardly gave him any time to think. _When was that bastard going to show up? Today? Tomorrow? Next week? When exactly was he going to be here?_ It was nearing the end of autumn, so the night was loaming over much earlier than before and by 6 O'clock it was pitch black in the sky.

Ichigo could hear everything, it was all so loud, The cat that rummaged through the wheelie bins outside, the tap that didn't stop dripping, the bed that creaked every damn time his chest moved when he breathed. He shut his eyes and concentrated on trying too zone everything out. In acknowledgement of what Grimmjow had promised, Ichigo had already changed into his Shinigami form waiting for that arsehole to show up, whether it be tonight or not.

* * *

Grimmjow was finally ready he had thought through everything he needed to say and shrunken it into a small paragraph so that he didn't have to carry on, he wanted it over and done with as quickly as possible.

He looked out into the dark night sky of Hueco Mundo where the moons reflected light beamed onto the sands and on his own face, he hated it here and longed for a better home.

It was to late to turn back for him, he had to move on and find Ichigo. He thought that maybe if he screwed Ichigo, got it over and done with and out of the way that he could return to his normal routine.

It was now around 6 O'clock in the real world and the perfect time to leave for it.

Grimmjow opened up a Garganta and casually walked through hoping that it would be quick.

* * *

Two minutes after thinking that it may actually be quiet today, Ichigo quickly changed his tune when he felt a massive wave of Riatsu reach him, it was definitely Grimmjow. He wasn't far away either, and instead of leaving his room he decided it was best just to stay where he was and wait for the bastard to show himself. It wasn't long before Grimmjow stood on the roof of the building across the road from Ichigo's house.

That deafening sound of sonido reverberated in Ichigo's ears as Grimmjow came to his window.

"Let me in." Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo thought for a while, that maybe he should just ignore the blue haired fucker, but he knew it would only end up in some kind of fight. He just really couldn't be bothered with that.

"Whatever." Deadpanned.

Ichigo leaned over his bed unlatched and pushed the window open a jar. Grimmjow then proceeded to open the window further and moved swiftly inside Ichigo's room.

"Over there." Ichigo gestured to his chair next to his desk.

"Che." Grimmjow muttered but did so and sat in the chair even though pulling it closer to the bed.

"So what the hell do you want?" Ichigo started. He wanted this over and done with as well. He didn't want to prolong this any further than it had already come.

Grimmjow just sat there and stared at the orange haired boy. He didn't know where to start, he had come up with something to say hadn't he? But he had completely forgotten what it was.

"Grimmjow? What the fuck?" Ichigo was growing impatient.

"I, well, you know…I don't fucking know." Grimmjow really didn't know what to say, It was just a cluster of random emotions he had never cared to feel before.

"No I don't know."

"Lay down." Grimmjow said in false confidence.

"What the hell Grimmjow, no I wont lay down. Just tell me what the fuck you want with me." Ichigo pressured.

"Just lay the fuck down, I need to get this shit out of my system before I burst…shit. Just lay down." Grimmjow stood from the chair and leaned forward to Ichigo.

"Just lay down." This false confidence was starting to show. He knew Ichigo would not lay down so he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down slowly.

"Grimmjow didn't I say before that I don't want this?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, but you didn't actually seem too mind. Look Ichigo we have impulses that we need to fill. So let me fill mine, then we can fight, And I can show you how much I have grown in strength."

"how much stronger have you gotten?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject and hoping that Grimmjow would get off him.

"A lot. Enough to beat you." Grimmjow said as he began to pull open Ichigo's clothes.

"Wait…how,…how did you get that strong?" Ichigo was becoming desperate, even as his body was caving in.

"That doesn't matter right now." Grimmjow said as he straddled Ichigo and bent down to suck at his nipples.

"Wai…" Ichigo tried to speak but he couldn't.

When Grimmjow realized this was a hot spot, he began to nip carelessly at the flesh on and around Ichigo's nipples.

"Nn…uhh…" Ichigo kept trying to speak but nothing was coming out or into mind, Just a flush of hot air running him through.

Grimmjow's hands stroked at the bare flesh beneath him, the small nub under his tongue hardening. Grimmjow moved his fingers slowly down to Ichigo's hips and grazed the bony skin.

"Grimm…mm, ah!" At that Grimmjow's world went white and hazy.

"Ichigo."

As the now taboo word crossed his lips Ichigo bucked his hips, he now wanted this.

Grimmjow took the hint and with both hands ripped the clothing from Ichigo's legs and let his body and now erect cock feel the atmosphere around them. It was intense, strong and stifling.

"Grimmjow, m…more" Ichigo whined. He didn't even expect himself to say something like that. But his body had taken over, his sense of reality left far behind.

With that Grimmjow undid his hakama and let it all fall to the ground. He pressed three fingers to Ichigo's lips. He accepted them and began too suck, swirling his tongue around the long slender fingers.

When Grimmjow thought they may have been slick enough he slowly removed them and placed them at the tight ring of muscle.

Ichigo bucked into his touch once more. Wanton eyes staring up at Grimmjow.

When Grimmjow saw these new eyes his body melted and blood rushed to his now prominent organ.

He removed his head from Ichigo's chest, and placed his lips on his neck, he sucked, nibbled and grazed his teeth against the jugular, happy with the gasp he received from Ichigo.

Grimmjow pushed his index finger through the muscle which hugged him intimately.

"UGH!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow slowly pushed his finger back and forth into Ichigo's hole, grazing the prostate.

Ichigo growled and bit his lip, moving his hand from the sides of his head and placing them on Grimmjow's shoulder digging his nails in, which made Grimmjow shudder.

He then placed his middle finger to Ichigo's hole and gently pressed in scissoring them and wiggling them inside Ichigo who was now panting heavily.

"H…harder." Ichigo pleaded.

Grimmjow picked up the pace and on the third thrust slipped the ring finger past the muscle. Thrusting quickly and accurately.

Ichigo had never had anything in his hole before, and realized the pleasure that came with it as Grimmjow pounded him furiously.

"Grimm…In…me…ple…ahh!" Ichigo's broken voice didn't reach Grimmjow's ears.

"Please ah, in me…need you…inside!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow ceased all movement, lifted his head away from Ichigo's neck and pulled the fingers slowly from his entrance. Ichigo bucked his hips again, wanting something larger inside himself.

Grimmjow grabbed his own cock and held it at the entrance before slowly pressing it in.

"Uwah!" Ichigo screamed. His body tensed and the ring of muscle tightened around the middle of Grimmjow's member.

"Ugh, tight…" Grimmjow mumbled as he pressed in further until the hilt of his cock touched the rim.

"Good…" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow pulled back and turned to the side hoping for a better shot and better reaction. He plunged into the depths of Ichigo, who now seemed unable to speak a word.

"Nn…nn ahh! Mm…mor…wah!" With every thrust Ichigo got louder and louder, Grimmjow's cock rampantly stabbed at Ichigo's prostate with each and every push.

He pumped at Ichigo continuously, at a steady rate.

"Harder! Need…more…" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow did so and began to smash into Ichigo as hard as humanly acceptable as not too tear him in half being what he was. He thrusted into Ichigo's prostate harder and faster not giving him the time to recover from any blow.

His finger curling in the orange locks that splayed out on the pillow below them both. Ichigo ploughed his fingers into Grimmjow's hard flesh, Ichigo managed to slice the skin a few times which left blood trickling over his own fingers and along Grimmjow's back. Heirro meant nothing to Ichigo's claw like nails.

Grimmjow could feel his release come closer, and began to pump at Ichigo's dick in time with his thrusts squeezing at the end every time.

Within a short amount of time both came simultaneously.

"Uwahhhh!" Ichigo screamed, eyes half closed, mouth open and saliva leaking from the corner.

Grimmjow held in for a second before pulling out of Ichigo, and fell on top of him, There slick bodies laying next to each others. Grimmjow nuzzled at Ichigo's collar bone, he accepted the gesture and leant into the touch. Neither spoke for ten minutes, they searched for words to speak but there were none.

It was clear to them both, this may be the first but it was not the last time they would do this. It felt too good too not do it again, so many different ways too pleasure themselves and each other, it was just the beginning.

"I knew you'd like that Ichigo." Said Grimmjow with sarcasm.

Ichigo laid there and looked at Grimmjow before he spoke.

"Shut up. Just because I let you do that once doesn't mean it's going to happen again. Baka."

It wasn't long before Ichigo realized the warm sensation still dripping down his slim fingers.

"Oh, shit." Ichigo blurted as he jumped up to look at his fingers and Grimmjow's back.

"Shit Grimmjow you're covered in blood."

"Am I?" Grimmjow said, he hadn't realized just how hard Ichigo was digging his nails in throughout all that ecstasy.

"You're hands are all red, did I really bleed that much?"

"Jesus Christ Grimmjow! Yes! A lot!" Ichigo shouted.

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"Fuck you Grimmjow! I am not worried…"

"Then why the fuck are you so bothered It's just a few cuts, whatever."

"I'm not worried!…You're just getting blood all over my bed! Just get up, I need to change the sheets right now and get you cleaned up."

"Che, for a moment there I thought you actually cared." Grimmjow's characteristic grin stretched his face and made Ichigo shiver, no matter how much he tried to deny it he liked that sadistic grin.

To tell the truth he never actually hated Grimmjow, or even disliked him, even after everything he tried to do. Ichigo saw him more of an obstacle before but now he was something else?

Ichigo removed the sheets from the bed, which were soaked in blood where Grimmjow had been laying.

"Come on I need to clean those up. There's no point in you walking around with your back covered in blood, plus it's disgusting." Ichigo said as he walked out the door to go down stairs. Grimmjow followed shortly after him, still mostly naked except for his jacket, which surely needed a wash also.

"You know, Kurosaki, you're such a girl. You get squeamish at the sight of blood or something? And what's with having nails that sharp anyway?" Grimmjow said as he noticed his own cum leaking down the back of Ichigo's leg's, and grinned manically.

"Fuck you Grimmjow. Blood doesn't bother me, and I just haven't got round to cutting them yet. Oh yeah and when did you suddenly revert back to calling me that? And what the hell are you staring at?" Ichigo questioned.

"Che, whatever. And I'm calling you that because anytime I say your first name you get all horny and shit. It's basically taboo to say it around you. Or is it just my affect? And you have cum dribbling down you're leg." Grimmjow was loving this. He had Ichigo right where he wanted him, 'beneath him'.

"Shut up! It has no effect on me what so ever… And,…and whatever." Ichigo said with a sense of wonder and disgust.

Ichigo ran into the bathroom too clean himself up. Returning a couple of minutes later, he then began sorting through the washing.

Grimmjow grinned to himself behind a crouching, fully naked Ichigo, who was filling the washing machine with his Shinigami uniform and the blood stained sheets.

"Take it off." Ichigo said whilst turning towards Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked stupidly.

"You're jacket…take it off."

"Oh, I see. You want me completely naked?" Grimmjow grinned again.

"No… It needs to be washed idiot." Ichigo stated.

"Tch, whatever." He said as he pulled it off from behind himself.

"So, Ichigo. You wanna take a shower together?" Grimmjow asked as he walked closer to Ichigo to give him the jacket.

"Fuck you, I'm going to have a shower, but on my own, arsehole."

"Che, you say that but I bet you'd love it." Grimmjow said as he placed the garment in Ichigo's hands, It was shredded in places where Ichigo's nails had torn through.

"Shit, you really did a number on my back didn't you?" Asked Grimmjow.

"Shut up, just go and sit down over there while I get some stuff sorted."

Grimmjow did what he was told and waited for Ichigo to finish with the washing.

Ichigo stood up and walked towards Grimmjow with a very serious face.

"Come on you need to get in the shower you stink of blood and it's gross." Ichigo said in a soft tone.

"You coming in with me?" Grimmjow said with a grin.

"No, I'm going in after. Now get up and follow me." Ichigo left the room with Grimmjow in tow.

* * *

By the time they had reached the bathroom Ichigo had already gone through some rules of 'what not to do's' while in there. Grimmjow had barely listened too any of them.

"right, you know how to use this, yeah?" Ichigo questioned sincerely.

"What the fuck do you think I am Shinigami? I'm not an animal you know."

Grimmjow responded with a raised voice.

"Sorry…I just, didn't know, and what hell do you mean not an…never mind."

"Tch, fuck you." Grimmjow said as he turned the water on to prove a point. He walked into the cubicle and fixed the temperature too make sure it was hot enough.

"you coming in then Ichigo? I know you want too." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"I said no, and what makes you think I want too anyway?" Ichigo said as he tried to pull away. Grimmjow's strength really had grown Ichigo was now sure of it.

Grimmjow didn't listen and pulled him into the cubicle, and Ichigo fell into his stone hard chest, the water was extremely hot, and burned Ichigo's skin.

"THAT'S HOT!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow turned his back to the water instantly protecting the Orange head from the almost boiling water even though he didn't know why. The water went from clear to red, and Grimmjow shivered at the heat on the gouges.

"Damn that's a lot of blood and it's still seems to be bleeding too." Ichigo said as Grimmjow pulled him in closer, into a tight embrace.

"Wha…what are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's body shivered and his stomach fluttered.

"Dunno, just felt like it. So shut up."

"You need to control your impulses." Ichigo retorted.

"I said, shut up."

"Whatever." Ichigo said as Grimmjow grabbed the shower gel and poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand.

"You need a sponge for that stuff." Ichigo said.

"Yeah well I wanna do it with my hands, you got a problem with that, Ichigo?" Grimmjow said as he placed his hand in the middle of Ichigo's chest and began to spread the gel all over his torso.

"Ngh…I can do that myself. Get off." Ichigo said as he melted.

"Shut up." Grimmjow continued this slow movement, and circled around Ichigo's nipples.

Ichigo placed both hands on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"None of that just yet, I'm still healing from you're last attack." Grimmjow joked.

Ichigo frowned up at Grimmjow's Grin.

"Shut up I wasn't going to do anything, arsehole."

"Tch, whatever. I enjoyed it anyway."

"Then why complain?" Ichigo questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck off, I ain't complaining."

The two continued to bicker as they showered together, as the water got cooler Ichigo washed Grimmjow shakily, he had never done this for someone else. He was nervous but luckily Grimmjow couldn't see his blush since he was turned away.

They finished washing and got out of the shower, it was around 9 pm by the time they got back down stairs for Ichigo to use the first aid kit on Grimmjow. Ichigo took out some bandages and cream from the kit along with some scissors and tape. Both were still naked but didn't really notice or even seem to care.

"Turn around." Ichigo said, and Grimmjow turned around to feel cold hands and cool cream spreading over the wounds on his back.

"Feels good Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a grin that could be seen from behind.

"shut up!" Ichigo said in a raised voice, as he felt his member twitch at his name, he'd been holding it all in till now. His cheeks flushed red, and his body heated up.

"Ha, I know you love it really." Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo didn't deny anything, and carried on spreading the cream over Grimmjow's back.

"It's really fucked." Ichigo said.

"It's alright, I've had much worse, and mainly from you." Grimmjow replied softly.

Ichigo had never heard Grimmjow's voice like this, he didn't even think he had the capacity to speak like this. Ichigo realized just how nice Grimmjow's voice was at that moment, and blushed deeply at his own thought.

"Grimmjow…?"

"What?"

"Why…why did you ask me to come in the first place? And why did you let me leave so easily, just to come back here?"

"God you sound like a girl…and I wanted to fight you…sort of, 'n' I thought it would be better to let you leave and come here instead."

"But I don't get it, I would have thought you would have attacked by now and fought me, but you haven't, instead you did that, to me" Ichigo was curious.

"I don't know I just wanted you for some reason. Look I'm no good at things like this, can we just drop it?" Grimmjow said as he turned to see Ichigo's face, which was undeniably solemn. Grimmjow quickly turned away, he didn't want to see that face on Ichigo it didn't look right, and it made him feel something strange, probably sadness.

Ichigo carried on spreading the cream till it covered every wound on his back, and then proceeded too place bandages upon the deepest gashes, and taped them in place. He was quiet the whole time, and it was making Grimmjow uneasy, usually the boy would talk at least a little.

"What the fucks up with you? Get a stick shoved up your arse?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Shut up, and why, do I have to talk all the time? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly the worlds most talkative person."

"Che, I noticed that, you're just a moody teenager that's all." Grimmjow thought he was being really funny.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo shouted. "I am not a moody teenager."

"yeah much…how much longer is that gonna take?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Not much longer I keep having to clean up blood it wont stop bleeding."

"And who's fault is that? Ichigo."

"Shut up…" Ichigo went silent again for a while.

"Seriously you're gonna have to stop being so quiet it creeps me out" _It worries me, and I don't like that. Don't make me care, if you ever do anything for me… just don't make me care. It's the last thing I need, and it's way to early for anything like that. _

"You're going to have to leave." Ichigo said as he placed the last bandage.

"Why the hell do I have to go? It's not like I have anywhere to go to anyway." Grimmjow was confused he kind of wanted to stay here tonight.

"No, you have Hueco Mundo. You should go home."

"Tch, well I don't want too go back there." Grimmjow countered.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

"What do you mean I can't? no one else is here but you."

"Maybe another time, just not tonight."

"You mean I can come back?" Grimmjow should have grinned at that point but he didn't.

"I guess so, as long as you don't give me a reason to tell you not too." Ichigo said. He didn't want Grimmjow to get him into trouble or for him to cause trouble.

"Whatever, I still don't get why I can't stay tonight."

"You just can't, plus there's no where for you to sleep. 'Cause you aren't sleeping in any of the bedrooms."

"Why the hell not! It's not like I'm gonna do anything, and why can't I stay in your room, I ain't gonna be shagging you all night if that's what you think, I ain't a fucking addict you know."

"That's not the point or much of the problem. Just go home."

"Che, fine…"

A few silent seconds past them both.

"Well…?" Grimmjow started.

"What?"

"Where's my clothes?"

"Shit, sorry" Ichigo ran into the kitchen to the washing machine and opened it, the clothes were still wet and needed to be dried.

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed himself.

"What's the problem now Strawb?"

"Fuck you! Don't call me that either! And the clothes aren't dry yet…"

"Great so I can stay right?"

"Wrong…I'll give you some clothes to wear." Ichigo retorted.

"Tch."

He put the clothes in the tumble dryer and went upstairs with Grimmjow following behind him again, and searched through his wardrobe for something that would fit The turquoise haired man, who was just slightly bigger than himself.

"They're really tight! You have such a small body Ichigo!"

"Fuck off do I! My body is normal for a man my age! You're the unusual one."

"Am not."

"You have fucking blue hair! Of course you unusual."

"Hey! It ain't unusual! …Ginge…"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

The two began two bicker again, until they both found something that suited Grimmjow well.

It was a black pin stripe shirt with short sleeves that hugged his biceps comfortably, and a pair of nice denim trousers that were slightly baggy and clung to his hips nicely, Ichigo had leant him a pair of black boxers as well. Fortunately they figured that Grimmjow had the same sized feet as Ichigo and he borrowed a pair of black suede DC's with a grey paint splat design.

Grimmjow looked amazing in the clothes and Ichigo felt glad that he had chosen to lend him them.

Grimmjow tugged at the buttons on his neck, they were too tight.

"How do you undo these things again? It's too tight" Grimmjow complained.

Ichigo moved closer towards Grimmjow and placed his hands on Ichigo's neck.

"Watch how I do it."

As Ichigo began to undo the buttons around Grimmjow's neck he watched Ichigo work them open in the reflection of the mirror, he was rather fascinated by it, there were still a few things that Grimmjow didn't understand about the real world and Ichigo thought of lot's of different things to show him.

"Ichigo…"

"What?"

"You know you're still naked right?…" Grimmjow taunted.

"Wha…I…One minute." Ichigo's face turned cherry red as he ran out the door, only to return 5 minutes later dressed up in a band T-shirt and plain black drain pipe jeans, with bare feet. Grimmjow had been grinning the whole time and holding in a laugh.

"You better now?" *Snicker-snort*

"Shut up it's not funny." Ichigo growled. "Now, you need to go back home." He continued.

"Tch, what home?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Just go."

"Fine." Grimmjow said as he opened the Garganta, the noise was enough to make Ichigo shiver, The memories that came with it weren't exactly from the best of times.

"I'll be back tomorrow night to retrieve my clothes. See ya."

Grimmjow turned back to look at Ichigo quickly before walking through and closing it.

"Well that's a first…having a Garganta open up in my room." Ichigo said.

Ichigo went and laid on his sheet-less bed for ten minutes before getting some more sheet's from the cupboard in his room.

It was only eleven now, so he would be able to sleep well and get up early enough to get the clothes from the tumble dryer, before his family got home.

After Ichigo had made his bed he got undressed, and laid in bed. He thought of all the things that had happened tonight, and how surreal it was. Who would have thought Grimmjow could be like that? Not Ichigo that was for sure, he felt strange but in a good way and slightly fulfilled.

It's not like he knew he was gay or even bi, but he didn't see that coming. Nothing like that, he thought he was straight. It didn't even bother him, he didn't care that he had just lost his virginity to a guy, especially that guy of all the people in the world.

His time spent alone was quiet and nice as he smiled without knowing, he kind of wished he had let Grimmjow stay the night but he knew if he did he'd be smiling like an idiot the whole time or just plain blushing.

Soon he felt sleep come over him and he drifted off once again, awaiting the next day too come.

* * *

BLAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Right too it!.

**

* * *

Destruction.**

**[Chapter 3] **

It had been 2 weeks since Grimmjow had first come by, it was now becoming a regular thing. They didn't have sex everyday, and they'd already been interrupted by Rukia on a number of occasions due to hollow activity. Usually they just sat quietly more enjoying each others company. Every now and again, Ichigo thought that Grimmjow might attack again, but every time he was wrong. He just hung around and relaxed laying anywhere he could without getting caught.

Grimmjow would never admit it but he was just lonely, even though he hated all other hollows, he still missed the company of other beings. Ichigo was the closest thing he could find to a 'friend', even if he originally hated him. the truth was the kid was alright, He didn't actually seem to think he was better than Grimmjow, at least anymore. He didn't look down on him at all. In fact Ichigo seemed to look up to him, and even if that wasn't true he still seemed to like Grimmjow.

Ichigo sat on his desk chair sorting through his homework, Grimmjow would be arriving soon, so he knew he had to finish it early.

Winter was now at the door step, and the winds were becoming chilled. Ichigo hated his window being open at this time of year, he hated being cold.

A creak was heard in the corner of Ichigo's room. _Must be Grimmjow, why's he coming through my door though? _Ichigo thought to himself before turning around and seeing a tall man stand before him, with red spiky hair in a pony tail.

"Renji?" Ichigo was shocked, that was the last person he expected to see.

Renji looked at Ichigo with a concerned look in his eye arm's crossed tightly against his chest.

"Ichigo, I gotta ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"That Riatsu, it's been popping up a lot recently, what is it? Is it you? Because it damn near feels strong enough to be you." Renji pressured.

"N…no, I don't know what you mean."

"You mean you're not training or something? Well that's weird, It fluctuates like mad. You wanna help me find out what it is? 'Cause I'm kinda bored and I'd guessed you'd wanna tag along."

"Erm, no I'm fine ha, sorry I'm doing some homework at the moment, I can't really do anything else right now." _Shit I hope Grimmjow notices Renji before he turns up out of the blue. _

"Tch, you sure? I mean it feels pretty big ya' know? We might need your help?" Renji was really confused about what was going on, nothing had seemed to be getting worse no more hollows than usual, so what was this Riatsu coming in strange waves?

"Nah, sorry. It's probably nothing, anyway I'm kinda busy right now you think you could go?"

"Tch, you sure? It doesn't sound like something we should ignore and…"

Within that split second a Garganta opened up in Ichigo's room, Both he and Renji stood there gawping at it.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Don't…"

"Ichigo! What do you mean wait It's a fucking hollow!"

Grimmjow walked out of the Garganta and looked at Ichigo before switching his gaze to Renji.

"You…You're…"

"Who the fuck is this?" Grimmjow asked casually.

"Erm…"

"Ichigo what the hell are you waiting for? Attack!" Renji just couldn't understand why a hollow had come through Ichigo's room.

"Renji…I er… It's fine…"

"What do you mean fine…It's a fucking hollow!" Renji didn't understand a thing that was going on, Ichigo wasn't gonna fight this hollow? Why?

"Renji, there's no need…really."

"Huh?…"

"Renji it's fine, erm just go home I'll sort it…aha ha ha…"

"Yeah, 'Renji', he'll sort it, now fuck off." Grimmjow chimed in.

"What the…Ichigo I'm so confused…this is your enemy…you sure you wanna fight him alone…and in your own house?"

Grimmjow felt like he should escalate thing's it might make this more fun and decided to turn around and show off the black number six on his back.

"sixth Espada? But I thought he was killed?"

"Er, yeah, I thought so too, until a while ago…It's fine though I'll deal with him…"

"What do you mean by deal with him? And a while ago? Wait…what? Ichigo you should have killed him then if you knew a 'while' ago."

"Erm, yeah I know but I…"

"Oh shut up Kurosaki you don't sound convincing at all." Grimmjow said.

"Well I definitely don't now! Are you an idiot Grimmjow?"

"Hey! Fuck you!" Grimmjow retorted.

"WAIT A SECOND! What the hell do you mean not convincing? What the hell is going on?"

"See he was convinced till you bloody started your yapping!" Ichigo shouted at the arrancar.

"Nooo wayyyy! He couldn't possibly be that stupid not to guess you were bullshitting him, Right,…Renji?" Grimmjow turned to Renji with a sadistic grin. Renji almost shivered.

"Er I guess it didn't sound that…wait, wait, wait! What the hell is going on? Are you betraying us Ichigo? I never would've thought…"

"No way in hell! I'd never do that!" Ichigo intercepted.

"Then what's going on?"

"Well, you see…I er, erm don't really know what to tell you…"

"Are you two friends or something now?…I'm sorry but that's just damn unusual."

"I guess you could say that…er yeah we are,…are we?" Ichigo questioned.

"Huh?…yeah whatever. I think were a little more than, OW!" Ichigo smacked Grimmjow over the head with his desk chair.

"What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow currently rubbing the sore spot.

"Shut the fuck up. You're going to far."

"What the hell. Did you just say, 'more'?"

"Yea… OW FUCK OFF!" Ichigo whacked him again in the same spot.

"No, he didn't."

"For fuck sake Ichigo, stop hitting me, but before you can do anything else, he's probably already figured it out,…HA don't think so!" Grimmjow said just as he caught another swing from Ichigo.

"Shut up Grimmjow! Seriously!" Ichigo didn't want Renji to know, not only was he embarrassed but he was worried about the consequences.

"You mean, you two are…what exactly do you mean?" Renji didn't catch on as quickly as Grimmjow had thought he would.

"Were doing it IdioOW! OW!OW!OW!OWWWW!" Ichigo repeatedly hit him over the head with the chair.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Renji's mouth opened wide and his eyes followed suit.

Grimmjow was now holding his head for dear life protecting himself from any further blows. Ichigo turned to Renji with a broken 'He's only kidding' grin hoping it would work.

"Nothing, nothing he was just messing around with you…that's all, Isn't it…Grimmjow"

"Ow, fuck off! That really hurt…"

"Ichigo I can tell you're lying…So you two are really fooling around then?"

Ichigo's face dropped and he looked completely out placed, he didn't know what to do or say.

Grimmjow stood straight and looked Renji in the eyes.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Were both bored so why the fuck not?"

"Ichigo, I got nothing to do with this so I won't say a thing, but if somebody else find's out don't expect me to vouch for you, I'm not getting into trouble over this kind of thing. So don't get me involved. To be perfectly honest this is wrong and I don't like it, but you're old enough to look out for yourself. So, whatever…But Ichigo…"

"I know, I won't…"

"Listen to me carefully, Ichigo." Renji said.

"What?…"

"Don't you dare fall for this guy, know that if he ever,…_ever_ does anything, you gotta kill him, If not, I will. You got that."

"I already know that, stupid, you know I would never be that much of an idiot…"

"Good. Well then as long as that's sorted, I'm gonna leave now. Don't forget though, I don't wanna be involved in this at all."

"Don't worry you wont be." Ichigo said as he looked up at Grimmjow who was currently staring daggers at the floor, which earned him a frown from Ichigo.

Renji left the room with a quick goodbye.

"I guess I'll be going as well then." Grimmjow said as he walked away from Ichigo.

"Wait, what? Why? You only just got here."

"And? It's obvious that you don't care what I do." Grimmjow bulleted at Ichigo.

"Huh?…Wait, are you…" Ichigo was stunned, Grimmjow was sulking.

"am I what?"

"Sulking?" Ichigo could barely hold the giggle that came with the words.

"What? NO!"

Ichigo could no longer hold it, he began to giggle aloud, Grimmjow just glared at him.

"You are, you're fucking sulking! Ha ha ha!"

"Fuck you! I'm off!"

Ichigo almost jumped as he grabbed Grimmjow's hand to stop him from leaving.

"Wait!"

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks, Ichigo hadn't ever touched his hands before and It sent cold chills along his spine. He listened to his instincts again and spun around to grab Ichigo in an embrace.

"Wah! What the hell?" Ichigo sputtered.

"So, you don't care huh? And if I ever did anything wrong you'd kill me, yeah?" Grimmjow said in a soft tone, that Ichigo was now becoming accustomed too.

"It's not what it sounded like Grimmjow."

"Oh yeah then what was it meant to sound like? Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow only called Ichigo that when he was angry with him or when he wanted to wind him up, Ichigo was sure it was not the latter.

"No, I just didn't want Renji to be worried that's all…"

"Tch, you sure? Because you sounded serious."

"I really wasn't serious, not about any of it I was just embarrassed, really."

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed by me? Tch, nice…"

"Grimmjow! It's not like that, you'd never understand anyway."

"Really?…"

"Yeah, really."

"Well then…"

" 'Well then', what?" Ichigo questioned.

"Make me understand, tell me."

"Wha…why would I do that?"

"What you embarrassed to talk to me now? Is that it? I want you to tell me."

"Er, well yeah I kinda am. It's just it's kinda a common thing for a someone to be embarrassed by something like that, you know telling people that there sleeping with someone. And I didn't want Renji to be worried about me, I mean well because you are an arrancar…if you get what I mean." Ichigo said as he muffled his voice slightly against Grimmjow's collar.

"I know what you mean you dumb ass, and you're a vizard so why in hell should he be worried, and why should anyone have a problem with me being what I am?"

"Well I'm not only a vizard Grimmjow, but I'm also human you know."

Grimmjow walked forward with Ichigo still in his arms, Ichigo being forced to walk backwards, and they both dropped to the bed.

"Grimmjow!"

"What?" he answered with annoyance.

"I thought we were meant to be talking idiot!"

"Then talk."

"I'm not gonna talk if you wanna do that, there's no point."

"Just let me do this while you talk, I'll listen so don't worry about that."

"Huh? You mean you'll actually listen to me this time?"

"I always listen arsehole!"

"Oh." Ichigo said. He always thought Grimmjow just ignored him while he spoke, he just seemed to preoccupied by anything else that was going on. It made Ichigo smile a little.

"But I haven't really got anything else to talk about…"

"Tch, trust you. But that's fine" Grimmjow grinned as he began to pick at Ichigo's belt buckle using his other hand to tease at Ichigo's member through his jeans.

Grimmjow searched for the zip with his teeth and tongue, once he had found it he bit it and pulled down, opening the buckle and button shortly after. And in one swift move pulled the jeans down to Ichigo's ankles. Ichigo was holding his breath to protect it from the hitch in his throat, as Grimmjow slowly pulled down his boxer shorts.

"There's this thing I wanted to try out…" Grimmjow said as he stroked Ichigo's cock.

"Wh…what's that?" Ichigo questioned through hazy eyes.

Grimmjow didn't answer and began to lick the hardening cock in his hands, and sucking at the sides.

"Wa...wait! Don't do that!" Ichigo exclaimed and sucked in a breath.

"Why you embarrassed about this too? Afraid I wont like the taste?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ichigo didn't answer, he was, he was much too embarrassed to say anything. His face a deep red and hands shaking beside him as they clung to the sheets beneath them.

Grimmjow held onto the hilt of Ichigo's cock as he began to deep throat him, sucking at the head each time he came back up.

"NGH!…" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow sucked at his member quickly each time reaching the hilt, not coughing or chocking once.

Ichigo felt his release coming, and grabbed Grimmjow's hair and guided him. Grimmjow teased Ichigo by licking at the head and tightening his hold on the hilt, stopping Ichigo from coming when he needed too.

Ichigo squirmed beneath him, wanting him to hurry up.

Grimmjow kept a hard grip on the hilt and bobbed up and down sucking hard on Ichigo's cock.

"Nya! Grimm…Grimmjow I…need to…come!"

With that Grimmjow sucked furiously a few more times before holding the head in his mouth and releasing his grip on the hilt. In that second Ichigo's cock pulsated and exploded in Grimmjow's mouth which was half open, allowing some to dribble past his lips.

Ichigo's looked up at Grimmjow and noticed him swallowing it, still with some on his lips and chin.

"You…you swallowed it!" Ichigo screamed with an even deeper blush.

"Yeah…and what?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for a second and lifted his body up, he leaned towards Grimmjow's face, took a quick glance in his eyes.

Ichigo then closed them and lapped at the seed on Grimmjow's face. With that, roles were exchanged for a short while, Grimmjow wasn't blushing but he might as well have been and Ichigo was grinning evilly.

"What the fuck Ichigo, you keep surprising me…it's kinda scary ya' know."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a cocky grin and giggling.

"Sorry, just 'instinct'"

"Tch. Now what about me?" Grimmjow said as he pointed towards his crotch.

"You want me too…do that?" Ichigo was more confident now but not that much.

"Yeah, it's only fair right?" Ichigo just looked at Grimmjow with astounded eyes he wasn't sure what to do.

"I…I guess so." Ichigo said as he sat up. Grimmjow stood from kneeling on the floor and sat on the bed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo put on a false face of confidence and grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulders and pushed him hard to the bed Grimmjow's head hitting the pillows roughly.

"Shit, Ichigo." Grimmjow was no longer angry with him which turned that false face to a real confidence.

Ichigo pressed his palm into Grimmjow's cock and rubbed it, before pulling down his hakama and everything with it.

"Take it off." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"The jacket,…take it off." Ichigo replied.

And with a sense of déjà vu Grimmjow practically ripped it off. He now lay completely naked in front of a half naked Ichigo.

"Fuck…" said Ichigo in amazement.

"What?…there a problem?"

"Your's… I mean I've never properly looked at it… it's…huge. That's probably why it hurts so much."

Grimmjow grinned. "Hm, I know."

Ichigo began stroking at the organ and placed his lips at the hard flesh of the head and swirled his tongue at the top of the urethra. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo the whole time.

"Stop staring at me you're putting me off"

"Che, you seem to like it." Grimmjow returned.

"No, I don't… stop staring."

Grimmjow turned his head and looked out the window at the dark sky outside. He could feel Ichigo pushing and pulling back his head up and down, twisting his tongue and he did so. Grimmjow couldn't think of anything but the fact that the kid was a natural.

Ichigo swallowed around the cock to half way and stopped to pull back and cough.

"Ugh…" Ichigo said in disappointment.

"What?" Grimmjow said as he looked back at Ichigo.

"I can't do it properly." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Doesn't matter." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"It still feels good though, so carry on." Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless so Ichigo went back down and carried on.

Making up for the lack of reach with a pump of his hand each time he did it.

Grimmjow became restless and fidgety, he wanted the boy so badly. He stretched out his arm and used his fingers to stroke Ichigo's cheeks and entrance, Ichigo flinched at the contact and sucked a little harder.

Grimmjow pressed his fingers at Ichigo's entrance and wiggled them through the muscle.

"Nmmm!" Ichigo's sound muffled by Grimmjow's cock. He began to suck harder and faster reaching further down than before not choking once.

Grimmjow's release coming quick as they both delved into a world of white haze. Ichigo came a few seconds before Grimmjow and pulled back to gasp, as Grimmjow's seed splattered across his face and hair. It dripped from his lips and splats of it randomly placed on his cheek and some dribbled from his hair onto his forehead.

"Fuck, Ichigo. You're covered…and I can't believe you came from that." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Sh…shut…up…" Ichigo's voice broken by pants.

Grimmjow looked at him more intently and pulled Ichigo close to his face.

He looked at Grimmjow with a sense of amazement, what were his instincts going to make him do now?

Grimmjow's right hand was holding Ichigo by the chin and pulled him even closer, he started licking off the sticky substance from Ichigo's cheek, forehead and hair.

Grimmjow got to Ichigo's lips and lapped up every last bit of cum from it before stabbing his tongue inside the mouth.

Ichigo almost choked and pulled back if it were not for the hand that held tight to his jaw.

Grimmjow was kissing him intently, and Ichigo fell into it, passionately kissing him back, teeth clashing, and tongue's mingling. They had never kissed before, and it was more than intense the room was filled once again with that atmosphere, thick and stifling.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it :)!

Reminder this will only continue if you want it too! BTW I need some idea's for things that could happen in it, if it is to continue that is :)!


End file.
